the ties that bind
by crazedinnocence
Summary: Andromeda is home to Aikera, former princess, now. What happens when her father contacts the Andromeda? will it be good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters, they are all just about out of character. **_

"Dylan why do I have to have command while you go do negotiations on some planet? Using my ship might I add." Beka said as she and Dylan both walked to the hanger the Maru was in.

"Because I already have Trance and Harper both coming with me. Rommie is recharging, Tyr is not to great with these things unless we're on the Andromeda, Rev may cause some disturbances because-"

"I get the point, Dylan. However, not only am I in charge here, I have to lead negotiations too? Why?" Beka asked.

"You're great at them. Please Beka it's not like I'm asking you to actually run to be elected to run the new Systems Commonwealth when it is formed." Dylan said walking onto the Maru. Beka turned and went to command. A few moments later, the Maru was ready to leave. "You're clear to go Eureka Maru. And bring her back safe and in one piece Dylan, I mean it." Beka said.

"Aye, aye ma'am." Dylan said smiling.

"Not funny, Dylan. Don't think I can't hear the smile behind that." Beka said. A while after Dylan took off with Trance and Harper, Rommie entered command. She had told Dylan she would recharge while he was gone but she never said when she would.

"Aren't you supposed to be charging Rommie?" Beka asked.

"I said I would be fully charged by the time Dylan got back, and I will be." Rommie said.

"Smart ass." Beka said laughing.

---------------------

"Trance, I swear my hand is fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore." Dylan said. Dylan had somehow managed to get his hand caught between two pipes when they fell.

"That's because it has gone numb."

"How'd you- wait don't even answer that." Dylan said waving his good hand.

"Good because she won't answer it." Harper said climbing into his bunk.

"Seamus Harper." Trance said with a mock seriousness in her tone.

"What?" He asked.

"Does 'emergency flashlight' ring a bell?" She asked pointing a finger at him.

"Ok fine." Harper said. He noticed Dylan's questioning look. "She threw one at me a few years before we pulled you out of the black hole."

"Maybe next time it'll be a nano-weilder. You have to keep pressure off your hand for a couple days Dylan." Trance said quickly changing the subject.

"Figures." Dylan mumbled.

"What was that?" Trance asked.

"Aye, aye ma'am" Dylan said with a mock salute. Trance threw a pillow at him.

"Hey that wasn't very nice." Dylan said with a smile.

"Ok children. Its time for bed." Harper said. He just received a 'goodnight Harper' from Trance and a sigh from Dylan. He rolled his eyes as they all went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Dylan rolled over after being woken up.

"Harper, whats going on?" He asked.

"Just one of Trance's nightmares again." Harper said from Trance's bunk.

Dylan semi- nodded going back to sleep. He was re-awoken when there was a loud bang from across the room and than Harper yelping. The next morning he woke early, considering being woken up twice in the middle of the night and his hand was hurting again. He looked in Trance's bed and noticed Harper was in her bed too. He shook his head, sighing. He than looked at the wall across the room from Trance's bed.

"Yep a nano-weilder, but where did she get one?" He mumbled to himself.

"I had it under my pillow." Trance said making Dylan jump slightly. He just sighed again.

"Get Harper up and come to the kitchen." Dylan said going to the kitchen on the Maru. A few minutes later, they both entered the kitchen and noticed that breakfast was made and set out on the bar.

"Wow breakfast, I could get used to this kinda thing Dylan." Harper said. Trance hit him on the back of his head. He just looked at her and she had a look of innocence on her face. He hugged her tightly saying "Awe my sparkly purple babe is still in there."

"We are the same person Harper."

"I know, I mean one moment you were purple, than boom, you switch places with yourself, you grew up and now you're gold." Harper said sitting down, "Its not everyday your best friend does that, and it ain't normal either."

"Trance don't get into it with him again please." Dylan said cutting her off before she had a chance to say anything. After they ate, they went to the cockpit so Harper could pilot to the planet since Dylan couldn't. Trance was bandaging Dylan's hand back up when the Maru entered normal space and nearly hit another ship but Harper swerved out of its way, thank god. Trance than fainted and Dylan caught her.

"Mr. Harper get us landed on the planet, that is expecting us, Trance needs medical attention now." Dylan said. Harper did as he was told. An hour later, they were finally on the planet, after they contacted the planet they had to await authorization, then land. A doctor greeted them, or so they thought.

"Where is the patient?" She asked.

"Right here." Harper said carrying Trance out.

"Follow me please." They followed the girl to what looked like a hospital. Once there Trance was laid on a bed.

"Miss. Aikera, they are here." She called. Another woman entered the room. This woman was wearing wrist guards that were highly decorated; she had brown hair with silver streaks that went a little past her shoulders and her eyes were an awkward shade of blue and purple mixed together.

"I will need you two to wait in the waiting room." She said. "And Navia please call my father and tell him I will not be home until tomorrow at the latest." Navia nodded and left the room only to enter again in a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"What is it you're going to do to Trance?" Harper asked.

"I will explain it after I'm done. First of all I'll have to examine her to see exactly what is wrong with her." Aikera said, obviously avoiding what she was really going to do. Dylan nodded and pulled Harper into the waiting room.

"Mr. Harper. Harper! Calm down. You want Trance better?" Dylan asked, Harper nodded, "Then you need to get a hold of yourself and let the doctors here do their job. For them to do that you need to get a hold of yourself and let them be to do their job." Dylan said holding Harper against the wall.

"Ok. I'm better. Sorry I shouldn't have done that." Harper said relaxing. Dylan let him go. Dylan sat down and Harper paced in the waiting room.

"Hope you're still in there Trance." Aikera whispered as she touched Trance's temples. She entered Trance's mind and noticed it looked like a spot only her and Casey knew about. Trance approached her.

"Trance Gemini I presume?" Aikera asked.

"Princess Aikera I presume, it's a pleasure to meet you at last. I've heard so much about you." Trance said.

"From who?"

"Casey and other sources Sources who tend to talk in their sleep and all but one have been killed once the information needed was given." Trance said.

"How do you know-" Before Aikera finished her sentence Casey appeared.

"You have forgotten my trick so soon my friend. Also I have not been brought back into the universe as what I have wanted to be yet." Casey said.

"You never told me what you want to come back as." Aikera said.

"But I have told you that you will know what it is once I have come back in that particular form. I think you'll like it when I do." Casey said disappearing. Aikera and Trance both came out of Trance's mind at the same time. Navia gave Trance a quick examination while Aikera went to talk to Harper and Dylan.

"Captain Hunt, Mr. Harper. Trance is fine and awake you may go see her now." Aikera said. Harper immediately went in almost knocking Aikera down.

"Please excuse him, she is his best friend." Dylan said.

"It is ok Captain Hunt. I know the feeling of almost losing a friend, and the feeling of losing two other of my close friends. It is something that is not that easy to deal with. You know that the worst feeling in the world is right?" Dylan shook his head no. "The feeling of being alone. May I look at your hand?" Aikera said walking over to him.

"Sure." Dylan said. Aikera un-wrapped his hand and looked at it. She handled his hand with delicate touches. He felt his hand begin to tingle than notice that he could feel his hand.

"Ok there, it isn't numb anymore is it?" She asked.

"No, its not. How did you know it was numb?"

"Because I can feel what you can't. Besides that was on the house for pulling Mr. Harper out of the room so I could help Trance." Aikera said walking into Trance's room in the hospital. Dylan nodded once before following her and saw Trance and Harper in some weird, rapid paced conversation.

"You seem to be doing a lot better Trance." Dylan said.

"Quite better. Thank you Aikera, we must talk again soon." Trance said standing up.

Aikera nodded and walked out of the hospital. Dylan, Harper and Trance followed her. They were in fact there to talk to Aikera's father the king. She said that she would take them to the palace. Only Trance knew Aikera was the princess. Once there, Aikera headed for the stairs when she heard her father say daughter. He never referred to her by her real name unless if he had to.

"Good morning father." She said.

"That's her father?" Harper whispered to Trance.

"Harper be good." Trance said elbowing him lightly in his side.

"What?" He asked looking at Trance.

"How is your patient that you received last night?" Aikera's father asked her.

"Better." She motioned Trance over, "Trance Gemini meet my father and king of the planet, King Darien."

"Nice to meet you sir." Trance said. She had this semi-tough tone in her voice.

"And same to you. And you are Captain Hunt I presume." King Darien said.

"Yes. You must be King Darien. You requested to see me." Dylan said stepping forward shaking the king's hand.

"Shall we go to the dining hall for some breakfast, I'm sure you and your crew must be hungry." The king said. "You may call me Darien." They went and ate breakfast.

"You'll sign just like that?" Dylan asked. Darien nodded.

"The catch is my daughter goes with you." Aikera groaned at her fathers' request.

"There's always a catch." Dylan said.

"Dylan!" Trance said. Dylan looked at her.

"It's ok, my daughter needs a change of scenery." Darien said.

"Father do I have to? I mean I am more needed here than on some ship." Aikera protested.

"Needed for what? Navia is a good doctor, and you won't be needed around the castle, you never are here anyway." Her father said back.

"If you wanted me out or gone I would have gone to my birthplace which certainly isn't here." Aikera said walking away. Dylan's comm. link beeped, he got up and answered it.

"Yes?" He asked.

"When shall you be returning?" Beka asked angrily.

"When I can, I'll contact you when we leave." Dylan said cutting off the conversation before it went any further making Beka even angrier. After breakfast Dylan, Trance and Harper boarded the Maru along with Aikera. She wouldn't look at Dylan.

"What's the name of your planet again Aikera?" He asked. His answer was a 'humph' "Lovely name. I love the name. What about you Trance, you like the name too huh?"

"Dylan, she won't answer because she feels as if you had something to do with her father making her come along." Trance said. Dylan looked at her with the 'how do you know, wait don't tell me' look. "Good because I wasn't going to tell you. Goes against my promise I made with her." Trance answered his look. He sighed deeply.

"This is going to be one long trip." Dylan mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: 

"Dylan, are you off the planet yet?" Beka asked over the comm. link.

"We just took off, Beka. We'll be back as soon as we can. Be at the rendezvous point in three hours." Dylan said. As Harper stopped at the rendezvous point he got up and walked towards Aikera when he fell down. Aikera was the first to his side and rolled him carefully onto his back.

"You ok?" She asked quietly.

"Yea, I'm just dizzy." He replied. He was taking in shallow breaths as he tried to sit up. Aikera could tell he was having trouble breathing. She helped him into the nearest cabin and Harper noted that it looked like Beka's room but blacked out before he could fully tell.

"Dylan, you and Trance need to stay out of here until he is better." Aikera said. Trance stayed in the room against Aikera's wishes.

"I can't catch whatever he has." Trance said before Aikera could say anything else. Aikera just ignored her and determined what Harper had. When the Maru docked back onboard the Andromeda, Beka met Dylan at the hanger door. She wasn't in the happiest of moods. Trance was in a full out run to medical and she came back in record time with medical supplies. By the time she got back Beka and Dylan were talking.

"When were you going to tell me that you were bringing company back?" She asked him.

"Nice to see you to Beka. How'd the negotiations go?" Dylan asked back.

"Good, they will sign up in two months. Now stop beating around the bush and tell me exactly why you have brought someone back with you?" Beka said. Dylan had started walking towards his office with Beka walking beside him.

"Now lets see, her planet will be signing up with the Commonwealth in two months also. In the meantime she will be our guest, an ambassador if you want to call her that." Dylan said. "And she is a doctor who just happens to be trying to save Harper's life at the moment. He caught some illness on her planet and no one is aloud on the Maru until he is better."

"What's he got?" Trance asked again as she finished the antibiotics that Aikera asked her to prepare.

"Marshland infection." Aikera answered putting an I.V. in Harper's arm. "He'll be disoriented for quite some time. And I'll be able to manage him from here on out. If I need help I'll call for you."

"Ok." Trance said leaving. Harper talking brought Aikera out of her thoughts. For two weeks he got worse before he got better, at times it was hard to keep him in the bed. He would get up and walk around the ship. She had to bind his wrists to the bed a couple of times to keep him safe.

"Mama?" he whispered, "the magog have come back again."

"Where are they?" Aikera asked. She had been doing this to keep him calm.

"Out back. They say they want my shoes and to play with me." Harper said. Aikera looked at him questionably. It was the first time she heard of a magog and them doing this. She didn't know what a magog was but she heard Harper mumble in his sleep about the 'magog raids'.

"Harper please listen to me, I'm not your mother and there are no magog here." Aikera said holding Harper down. She gave him a higher dosage of the antibiotics to put him to sleep.

"So, are you worn out yet?" Rommie asked scaring Aikera.

"Who are you?" She asked back quickly.

"Rommie, Andromeda's aviator, the ship made flesh if you want to call me that." Rommie said.

"Non- organic huh? Interesting they have them around in the universe still." Aikera said. Rommie just looked at her with a hurt look and left going to talk to Beka about it. Three days later Harper woke up and saw Aikera stir in her sleep but not wake. He was glad she didn't wake, and that Trance walked in when she did.

"Good you're up, Andromeda, can you check for the infection on the Maru please." Trance asked.

"The infection is no longer on board the Maru and is out of Harper's system and Aikera doesn't have it either." Andromeda said.

"That's because I'm immuned to it due to having it as a young child. My people are immuned from it." Aikera said. She got up and took the I.V. out of Harper's arm then laid down on the bed going back to sleep. A day later Aikera woke up feeling refreshed and stretched. She stopped mid-stretch and sat upright. She didn't recognize her surroundings at all.

"You know I didn't think you would ever wake. Of course you've only been asleep for a day." Dylan said.

"Where am I?" Aikera asked.

"On the Andromeda in the VIP quarters." Dylan said. Aikera nodded standing up. "Hungry?"

"No." Aikera answered.

"Do you regret it?" Dylan asked.

"Regret what?" She asked back.

"Coming with us, taking care of Harper for two weeks. Don't you want to go back?" Dylan asked. He walked out with Aikera following him. He went towards command.

"Dylan, me coming here was only partially due to my father making me come, the other part is to learn your way of life. I may be a princess but do you think that being royalty has everything a person may want? I want adventure something new and different." Aikera said. They entered command and Harper looked at Aikera. She smiled weakly and he left mumbling something about repairs he had to do.

"It's a little to quiet in here." Dylan mumbled. Aikera looked at him.

"I heard you had a Nietzschean on your ship." Aikera said changing the subject.

"About that, we have one as well as a magog, who is a monk of the divine." Dylan said.

"I'm not one to judge a species of any kind, I may not like certain people of a species or a race but I don't hold it against their kind." Aikera said. Dylan nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"Dylan, the Maru has returned. They are on their way to command." Andromeda said materializing next to Aikera. He nodded. Rev entered command with Tyr and Beka behind him. Beka was arguing with Tyr about the way he handled getting the supplies and how Rev could have done it. A loud screech interrupted their conversation. Tyr looked at Aikera and she left command.

"Nice to see you too Aikera." Tyr mumbled going to his console. She reentered command walking over to Tyr.

"You liar, you fucking liar." She said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry to hear about Casey." He said back calmly. Dylan, Beka and Rev all exchanged glances.

"How'd you find out?" Aikera asked making fists.

"Will you just calm down child? Navia told me." Tyr said. Figures he'd say that, Aikera thought.

"Liar." Aikera said storming out again.

"Well I guess one introduction is over with." Dylan said going after Aikera.

"He'll have a good time trying to tame that girl." Tyr said as he worked. Dylan caught up with Aikera. He grabbed one arm turning her around then grabbed her other arm.

"Stop please." He said.

"Why should I? I will not be in a confined room with that Nietzschean." She said struggling to get free. He got her to command and she sat in a corner not speaking. Tyr walked out he didn't want to make Aikera do something to endanger his survival.

"Now what?" Beka asked.

"Well, Beka this is Aikera." Dylan said.

"Princess, its Princess Aikera." Aikera said glaring at Dylan.

"Hungry?" Beka asked Dylan. Aikera had tears streaming down her face as she got up and ran. Beka went after her this time and Dylan said he'd meet them in the mess hall. Beka got Aikera to stop at a corridor crossing.

"What's wrong?" Beka asked.

"I want your captain to stay out of my personal business. And to let—let me deal with my problems my way on my own time." Aikera said.

"That's good ol' Dylan for you. Come on you need to eat something." Beka said. Aikera followed Beka to the mess hall. Harper was in machine shop working on a project, Tyr was in the gym, Rev was on command with Rommie, and Trance was in the mess with Dylan. Aikera ate half the food on her plate and was tired again.

"Princess Aikera, just out of curiosity, why do you wear those wrist guards?" Dylan asked.

As she took one off to let the other three people to look at it, she explained the reason why. "Its to show I'm royalty, my dad is king and I work as a commoner doctor only to get away from my father and to help my people. Wrist guards are the way to show and identify families."

"Huh?" Beka asked.

"Family crests, right?" Trance said, Aikera nodded putting the guard back on.

"Princess Aikera, Tyr is requesting you in the gym." Andromeda said as she materialized into the mess hall.

"Please tell him I will be declining his request." Aikera said.

"Why?" Beka asked.

"Because if I do go I will not be accountable for any pain I may inflict on him that will kill him. Besides I am tired, may I be re-shown to my quarters?" Aikera said standing up.

"I'll show her." Trance said standing up leading Aikera away to her quarters. Andromeda informed Tyr of Aikera's answer to his request; he was of course contemplating on whether or not he should be mad. When Trance and Aikera got to Aikera's room she was unsure of what to think about being on the Andromeda for another month and a half. She figured she could just stay in her room though.

"Is there any way to get privacy?" Aikera asked.

"Yes, just ask for privacy mode." Trance said walking away looking for Harper. Aikera entered her quarters.

"Umm Andromeda?" Aikera asked. Andromeda materialized.

"Yes Princess?" She asked.

"May I have privacy mode please?"

"Privacy mode engaged, authorization code Princess Aikera." Andromeda said disappearing. Aikera took a long hot shower; it felt nice to have one and not to be disturbed. She redressed in the clothes she wore on her trip to the Andromeda; she didn't know where her bags were put. She crawled into the bed and went back to sleep.

"Dylan, we're being hailed." Beka said a couple hours later from the pilots' station. "Which is nice for a change."

"Funny, Beka, real funny. Bring the hail up." Dylan said.

"Captain Hunt it is so nice to see you again." Archduke Charlemagne Bolivar said.

"Now that is something I'd never expect, but what can I do for you Archduke?" Dylan asked.

"Well I am inviting you and your band of a misfit crew to celebrate the birth of my daughter." Charlemagne answered. "Oh may I board so I may speak to your current guest?"

"I don't see why not" Dylan said, "I'll meet you in the hanger and take you to our guest." The channel was cut.

"Wait, how did he learn about us having a guest here?" Beka asked. Dylan shrugged and went to meet the archduke. Dylan had learned that Charlemagne had talked to Aikera's father.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"So you're saying that you suggested the Commonwealth idea to her father?" Dylan asked as they entered Aikera's room. When they entered her room, it was empty. "Andromeda?" The hologram appeared. "Where is Aikera?"

"She is on her way to-" She stopped mid-sentence to digest new information, "actually she is in here."

"Where exactly?" Dylan asked. Aikera watched the scene from where she sat in the air conduct. She shook her head sighing and pushed the vent screen out of its place. The sudden noise made Dylan and Charlemagne both turn around.

"She has taken an interest in my conducts." Andromeda said disappearing. Aikera climbed out and put the vent back over the conduct. She had some clothes in her hand and went into the bathroom to change. It was as if she didn't notice the men or wouldn't acknowledge them. When she came out, she said something.

"What is it Captain Hunt?" She asked.

"Still got those poor manners that you had as a child I see." Charlemagne said. Aikera smiled at him.

"Oh my god. Charlemagne is that really you?" She asked hugging him.

"I like your choice of clothing, plaid shorts and a blue top." Charlemagne said.

"The latest fashion trend. Like?" She asked turning around. He nodded.

"You are invited the celebration to celebrate the birth of my daughter." Charlemagne said. "It is formal." Aikera rolled her eyes. Formal to her meant pants, or shorts, and a nice top, Charlemagne knew this. Aikera sat on the top of the dresser near her bed. Harper came running in with Beka and Tyr following closely behind him.

"Dylan I'm missing some clothing." Harper said before Dylan had a chance to say anything.

"Same here Dylan." Beka said. Dylan looked at Tyr waiting to hear what he was missing.

"I am missing no clothing but my quarters are now a mess." Tyr said. Harper and Beka noticed Aikera wearing their clothes.

"She's wearing my clothing!" They said in unison.

"Don't even start on it right now. Let her keep them for now, Aikera your bags are in the closet over there. And Tyr talk to her please." Dylan said pulling both Harper and Beka out. Charlemagne followed and left. He had to get home to his wife. He gave Andromeda all the needed information for the celebration. Aikera looked away from Tyr. Tyr sat in a chair across from her.

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you." She spat out.

"Fine by me, I am here until the captain is far enough away for me to leave your room." Tyr said folding his arms. They began to have a staring contest; neither would budge. An hour later Aikera left her room in search of something to do. Tyr went to command.

"Well look who finally showed for his shift." Harper said.

"You have a staring contest with the Princess and see what happens." Tyr said going to his console pressing some buttons. Harper chuckled and went on with his work. Dylan walked in talking to Beka telling her that leather pants and a tee shirt with a hip holster was not formal at all. She was protesting it.

"How'd your talk with Aikera go, Tyr?" Beka asked.

"The princess still refuses to speak with me. And Captain Hunt you should stay out of her business unless she invites you to hear it." Tyr said, "there are things even Archduke Charlemange Bolivar doesn't know about."

"Figures." Beka said. They went about their shift, which was quiet. They had three days until the party. The morning of it, Aikera and Beka were sparring and talking about Tyr. Well Beka was talking and Aikera just listened.

"Beka, just talk to him, but do be careful, he gets to be an egotistical, over bearing idiotic fool." Aikera said knocking Beka to the ground. They stopped when Tyr and Dylan walked in. Aikera went to practice on the punching bag and knocked it off the hook a couple minutes later.

"You need a better bag." She said to Dylan.

"Don't forget you three the party tonight is formal." Dylan said.

"What? There is no way you'll get me in a dress. A pair of shorts and a tank top will do just fine." Aikera said taking off her gloves.

"Don't bother Aikera, he'll tell you otherwise." Beka said.

"I believe she does outrank the captain." Tyr said. Aikera growled at Tyr who growled back. Aikera got a shit-eating grin on her face then looked at Dylan.

"Fine I'll wear a dress if Beka wears a dress." Aikera said putting Beka on the spot.

"You'll look wonderful in a dress Rebecca." Tyr said. Aikera smirked at Beka as she patted her shoulder lightly and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

"Why do you say that Tyr?" Beka asked innocently.

"Captain, King Darien will be there tonight, shall I inform the princess?" Andromeda said materializing in front of the group.

"No. It may upset her." Dylan said going to find Aikera. He knew Tyr wanted to talk to Beka about something.

"As a Nietzchean it would look odd but for some reasons that I am unsure of I don't care anymore, I'd be honored if you'd be my date tonight." Tyr said.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say Tyr. I accept your offer for tonight. I'll see you on the Maru." Beka said leaving. She ran into Dylan near his quarters, he looked frustrated.

"What's up Dylan?" She asked.

"Aikera has locked herself in my office, which so happens to be connected to my quarters. And Andromeda won't unlock it." Dylan said banging on his door again.

"Let me try Dylan." Beka said knocking on the door lightly. Aikera opened the door. "I just wanted you to know he asked me out for tonight and I am now wearing a dress can you help please?"

"Fine if it'll keep Captain Hunt from trying to break down his door that I had jammed." Aikera said walking away.

She and Beka spent an hour picking out something acceptable. When they finished they both showered in Aikera's room. She was in the middle of doing Beka's hair when Rommie and Trance entered.

"Aikera, Harper has requested you on command." Rommie said.

"But I have a half an hour to finish getting ready and I only have my hair done." Aikera said. Half of her hair was up in a curly twist that her crown was in. The bottom half of her hair was done in loose curls. Her crown brought her silver streaks out more.

"Rommie tell him to come here, he can talk to her in the corridor." Beka said. Aikera accidentally burned Beka's ear with the curling iron. "Ouch, what was that for?" Aikera gave her a 'sorry I didn't mean it' look. Beka rolled her eyes in response. Harper entered a few moments later, with Tyr right behind him, he was told to try to talk to Aikera once more before they went to the party. Aikera went into the corridor with Harper.

"What you need Harper?" She asked.

"Would you like to go with me tonight?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, I'd love to." She said Harper smiled kissed her on her cheek then went to get ready. Aikera reentered her room and Tyr stood up.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Why should a Nietzschean care what two kludges do?" Aikera replied coldly going into the bathroom to apply her makeup.

"Tyr go get ready, I don't want to be late on account of you and her feuding." Beka said. Tyr looked at the bathroom door, with a look Beka and Rommie both never saw before, then left. Deep down Aikera's comment stung Tyr. Rev then knocked on the door and Rommie let him in. Aikera came out of the bathroom to get her dress.

"Is this some kind of popular meeting place or was a meeting called into my room?" Aikera asked. Trance chose that moment to hiccup. The group looked at her. She gave them a 'what?' look.

"No, I was asked by Captain Hunt to come and introduce myself." Rev said.

"You're Rev, the magog, right?" Aikera asked. He nodded. "I'm gonna ask you a really stupid question, but it has to do with Harper when he was sick. He said this about magog, 'They say they want my shoes and to play with me.' Is that common among your kind?"

"No it is not common for that. In fact my kind, who have not found the way such as I have, well they either go on feeding raids or infesting raids." Rev said. She nodded and went into the bathroom putting her dress on. When she came out Dylan was in her room talking to Rommie; Beka was in her own room talking to Tyr.

"Aikera, how'd you meet Tyr?" Rommie asked innocently. Aikera groaned loudly and stormed out of her room. She stormed past Beka's quarters yelling and screaming about everything. Beka ran out with Tyr right behind her. Beka got Aikera onto the ground.

"Get off of me!" she yelled.

"Calm down first." Beka said back. Aikera rolled onto her back and slapped Beka then pushed Beka off her. Tyr approached.

"What is going on here?" He asked as Beka hit the wall from Aikera pushing her. "And what the hell do you think you were doing?" It was directed more to Beka then Aikera.

"Tell your captain he will know about us when it is necessary for his survival." Aikera said storming off. Beka had her hand on her cheek. Tyr glared at Beka.

"What?" She asked. "I did just get slapped by her."

"She could have killed you. Why she didn't I am unsure of." He said walking away.

"Maybe because of you Tyr." She answered when he was out of hearing distance. Trance and Rommie entered the hanger early; Aikera was already there though.

"She does have a right to know you know." Rommie said.

"Dylan said not to though. It'll upset her more." Trance said back.

"As far as I know, only Beka, Tyr and my hologram persona got that memo." Rommie said. They then noticed Aikera there.

"If you two are talking about my father, I hope it is horrible things. I know he'll be there tonight." Aikera said.

"How'd you find out?" Rommie asked.

"I asked your ship self, Andromeda. I begged her for the information and asked she not tell anyone I knew." Aikera said as the rest of the crew entered. "Isn't the Reverend coming?"

"No, he'll be staying here to keep an eye on the Andromeda." Dylan said.

"Ok, time to go guys." Beka said. They entered the Maru and left. They landed on Jaguar Prime thirty minutes later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Once on the planet, Aikera didn't move to leave the ship. Rommie and Beka stayed behind. After a few minutes of waiting, they looked at each other.

"Plan B?" Beka asked.

"Plan B." Rommie confirmed.

"Plan B? There's a plan b? What are you two doing?" Aikera asked as they picked her up by the arms and dragged her out. Once outside they set her down and they all went to the gate. The head of security greeted them.

"Good Evening," He said, "may I be the first to say welcome and thank you for coming. And it is nice to see you again Princess Aikera." She nodded to him as to say the same back to him. He led the group to the hall and introduced them to the guests already there. Charlemagne invited Aikera and Harper both to sit with him for a bit and chat.

"Its up to you Harper, I can always catch up with him at dinner." Aikera whispered.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because, I did come here with you. I won't sit up there without you. It's rude to do that." Aikera said. Harper agreed to sit up there for a little while. Her father finally showed up and she looked at Charlemagne pleadingly.

"I'm going to the bathroom to puck." Aikera said. Charlemagne nodded and she dragged Harper with her. Her father meanwhile saw his daughter walk out of the room with Harper. He went and asked Charlemagne about it.

"Where is my daughter going to with that mongrel?" he asked.

"That mongrel as you so elegantly put it is part of Captain Hunt's crew." Elsbett said.

"He is? Doesn't look it from here. But still were is she off to?"

"She is seeing if our daughter is ready." Elsbett said before her husband could answer. King Darien nodded and mingled about with the other guests.

As Harper and Aikera were walking from the bathroom they heard a baby's cry. Aikera followed the sound and Harper followed her. When they entered the room where the baby was the nurse looked at them suspiciously.

"Who are you, ma'am?" she asked.

"Princess Aikera. May I try to calm her down?" Aikera said. The nurse nodded handing the child over. She immediately became quiet. "Does she need to go to her parents?"

"Yes. But they have asked me to bring her out." She said.

Aikera knew that the nurse was hired help and not a slave. Aikera nearly killed Charlemagne for getting a slave that he began paying them or giving them room and board and regular meals for their work.

"How about this, you tell them that I have her and I'll carry her out. We'll go with you to the door, won't we Harper?"

"That would be wonderful." The nurse said bowing.

They walked to the hall and stopped at the door so the nurse could tell the king and queen that Aikera had their daughter then left. Charlemagne waved her and Harper over. As Aikera was handing the princess to Elsbett, King Darien came over to them.

"Daughter, what took you so long?" Her father asked. "It doesn't take that long to get the princess does it?"

Aikera looked at Charlemagne then at Elsbett. They gave her the 'we had to tell him something' look that they knew all to well. She smiled and played along.

"We got turned around going to the room, father." Aikera said walking over to her seat. By this time, Harper was already sitting down.

"Why is there a commoner sitting with royalty?" Darien asked getting mad. Dylan and the rest of his crew headed over by this time.

"You are such a messed up king." Aikera told her father walking away. She went outside to clear her head. Harper followed quickly.

"Anything wrong here?" Tyr asked. King Darien looked at Tyr with hatred and distaste. By this time, Dylan and the rest of the crew were gathered around the throne area.

"And Mr. Harper is Captain Hunt's engineer. He is quite good." Elsbett said explaining who Harper was. She then stood and followed the princess and Harper. Once outside Elsbett watched the interaction between the two young people.

"Aikera please stop." Harper pleaded.

"Why?" Aikera asked angrily as she turned to face Harper. The look he saw in her eyes made him want to cry. It was a look of loneliness, abandonment, and emptiness.

Harper scratched the back of his head then started, "Yes your father insulted me but I'm not upset. I'm used to worse things from people like Tyr."

"But you shouldn't be treated like you're the… the… the-"

"Scum of the universe?" Harper asked.

"You're right Princess he shouldn't be treated like that." Elsbett said approaching them, "And you shouldn't be treated like that either Princess."

"I hate being stereotyped. People think 'Oh she's a princess she gets away with everything.' I hate it all the time." Aikera said sitting down on a bench. Harper sat next to her.

"And we both know how civil and proper you can be when not forced but give your dad some ease. He had to raise you differently then when you lived here with your mom." The Queen said turning and heading back inside. She ran into Tyr and Beka.

"What's happened?" Tyr asked referring to Aikera and Harper.

"She's upset with her father—again." Elsbett said returning to the dance. She noticed her husband dancing with Trance. She smiled and returned to her set.

"I didn't do it." Harper said when he noticed Beka and Tyr approach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

"I know Harper, calm down. Aikera will you take a walk with me please." Beka asked. Aikera got up and followed Beka around the garden.

"So, how long have you known our friend Charlemagne? He seems to have quite a liking for you." Beka said.

"I've known him my whole life. He's only six months older then I." Aikera replied playing with the edge of her dress sleeve. They walked some more and talked about how she chose to be a doctor. They approached Tyr and Harper, both men stood up and looked at them questioning. Aikera shook her head no at Tyr.

"There you are. I see you four decided to party out here without me." Charlemagne said from the door to the ballroom. The group looked at him.

"Then crash our party properly." Aikera said with a grin.

"I would but you know I have this huge table of guests, who just happen to be hungry, waiting on you four and I." The Archduke replied. The group went in and joined the dinner table.

"Have you named your daughter yet?" Aikera asked Elsbett.

"Aikera!" Harper said, "You don't ask them something like that."

"It's quite alright Mr. Harper. She is a member of the family here." Charlemagne said, "The workers here listen to her more then me. And no we are leaving the naming up to you."

Aikera smiled, "Thank you. And no the workers don't listen to me, they receive advice from me."

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't know how much influence she is. Everyone around here loves her." Elsbett said. "And there's no rush with her name your father is signing the charter tomorrow morning then is leaving." Aikera nodded her head curtly.

As the dinner was winding down Aikera was fighting to stay awake. Charlemagne noticed it and smiled. Beka and Tyr caught his look and looked at Aikera with a smile. Harper looked at Aikera and made a move to get up.

"Mr. Harper would you mind taking her up? She looks like she hasn't slept in a month." Charlemagne said.

"Actually she hasn't slept in two weeks." Beka said picking up her glass.

"I'll have someone show you up." Charlemagne told Harper. Charlemagne followed Harper out of the room after Harper had Aikera in his arms. As he was following a maid up the stairs Aikera shifted a little.

"But mommy I don't like pink. It's a girly color." Aikera mumbled in her sleep. Harper shook his head slightly and entered her room. He set her on the bed after the maid turned the quilts down. Aikera wrapped her arms tighter around Harper's neck.

"Come on Aikera, let go please." Harper whispered.

"Please stay." Aikera said opening her eyes.

"I'll just be in the bed on the opposite wall." Harper said. Aikera pulled him closer to her.

"Just lay down with her." Tyr said from the door. Harper looked at him quickly.

"And have everyone think something happened?" Harper asked.

"She trusts you. She has trusted you quicker then she trusted me. Be happy about that." Tyr said closing the door and going to his room.

Harper lay down with Aikera and she curled up next to him going to sleep, Harper soon followed. Beka was waiting for Tyr at his door. Tyr wasn't expecting her to still be awake.

"Yes?" Tyr asked Beka.

"Why do you and Aikera fight like siblings?" Beka asked. She was still in her dress from the ball.

"I watched after her for a year and a half, she hates me for something that wasn't my doing." Tyr said.

"You looked after her?" Beka asked.

"She stowed away onto my ship. Her father knew she was with me after I contacted him. She ended up in a coma." Tyr said.

"You put her into a coma?" Beka asked slightly raising her voice.

"I'll explain it in due time, now go to sleep." Tyr said shooing Beka away. Beka went without complaint, she was tired. Charlemagne came up to check on Aikera.

"How is she?" He asked Tyr.

"Asleep since Harper laid her down." Tyr said.

"Good I hope she feels better in the morning." Charlemagne said nodding his head to Tyr then left.

Aikera woke with a start. It took her a moment to get her bearing. She looked at the clock and saw that it was in the middle of the night. She climbed out of bed careful not to wake Harper. She wandered the halls and ended up at her father's room. She wasn't all that surprised to be there.

She entered and her father looked at her. She stared back for a few moments until he broke the silence.

"This is something I wasn't expecting." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I came to talk to you." Aikera said still staying near the open door.

"For what? The only time you talk to me is when you insult me, yell, scream and tell me how much you hate me." He said back raising his voice slightly.

"I came to apologize for that and for being rebellious and doing everything against your wishes." Aikera said looking down.

"And you think that'll make everything alright and we'll become a perfect family? Well it doesn't and we won't ever be the perfect family." He yelled getting closer to her.

"Fine! Then don't accept it. I don't even know why I came to apologize. I wish I hadn't." Aikera yelled back. She went to leave when he grabbed her arm hard and pulled her back into the room. "Let go of me!" She yelled.

"Why?" He asked loudly and threw her against the opposite wall. She fell to the floor.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Aikera asked getting onto her knees.

"You're just- you wouldn't understand." Her father said frustrated as he kicked her in the stomach hard making her fall back down. "And you're an undisciplined person and a waste of breath." He continued.

Aikera stood up and charged at her father. He grabbed her arm spun her around and released her causing her to run into the wall. After she hit the wall, she fell to the floor hitting her headfirst. She blacked out and her father looked at her with fear in his eyes.

Trance and Beka ran into the room with Tyr, Dylan, Charlemagne and the palace guards behind them. Harper entered a moment after them.

"What happened in here?" Charlemagne asked King Darren.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." He replied finally meeting everyone's angry glares. Trance and Beka were at Aikera's side and whispering to each other.

"You shall remain under guard and will be escorted to the charter signing and to your ship in the morning. Is that understood?" Charlemagne asked. King Darren could only nod. Trance picked Aikera up and began walking out with Beka behind her. Tyr stopped her as everyone else filed out.

"Stay and talk to him. Get any information out of him." Tyr said.

"Why won't you?" Beka asked.

"Aikera doesn't want to be queen. Besides she's not ready to be one yet." Tyr said subtly hinting he would kill the king. He walked away and Beka sighed then entered the room.

"Why?" Was all Beka could ask.

"It's a long complicated story." Darren said sitting on the bed.

"Yea but almost killing her isn't that complicated to understand." Beka said, "You were willing to kill her because you're pissed at her? I wish I could do that to everyone who has pissed me off. Do you even realize what she's done the last two weeks?" Darren shook his head no. "She took care of _**my**_ engineer because he got sick on _**your**_ planet, she hasn't slept that much, and she could careless about her health over _**my**_ crews health. Aikera didn't even know us and she helped Trance, Dylan and Harper. "

King Darren sat on the edge of his bed. He was emotional and didn't know how to handle it.

"She was so rebellious towards me. She blamed me for her mothers death."

"I can understand why she ran away, you beat her so much." Beka said going to the door as Tyr came in. "Have fun Tyr." Beka then left and went to see Aikera.

"You're lucky. Your daughter tried to bond with you and you pushed her away, again. I would love to bond with her again, but you ruined that and I have to start from the beginning _again_. She didn't kill you because you're the king and she isn't ready to be queen. She respects you only as the king not a father." Tyr said leaving the room. He went to where they were treating Aikera.

Rommie approached Tyr; "We need your help with Aikera."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

"I was going there now." Tyr said curtly. They entered and Aikera was yelling for her mother.

"I want momma!" She screamed trying to get lose. Trance and Harper were holding her down as best as they could.

"She's not here." Trance said.

"Momma!!" Aikera shouted even louder. She noticed Tyr. "Keep him away from me!"

"Tyr." Charlemagne said calling Tyr to the side of the room. Trance approached them also as Beka helped Harper.

"She seems to think her mom is lost in a storm and she has to find her." Trance said answering Tyr's question. Tyr looked at her then at Aikera. She calmed down a little.

"You all get some rest before the charter signing and I'll stay with Harper and the Princess." Tyr said. Everyone left except Harper and Beka. Harper got Aikera calm enough to talk to Beka.

"Go to bed Beka you need rest." Harper said.

"So do you." Beka said pointedly.

"Beka I'm fine. Please I'll be fine with Tyr." Harper said.

"I won't hurt him Beka you have my word." Tyr said. Beka looked between them and left.

"Does she know who you are?" Tyr asked Harper.

"No, she just calls me her angel because I was the first one she saw when she woke up." Harper said as a doctor walked in.

"I'm Ranees. I was her doctor while she lived here." She said answering Harper's question before it left his mouth. "But you may call me Anne."

"Ohkay Anne," Harper started, "How do you plan on helping her?" Aikera began stirring in her sleep then calmed down again.

"As you know she has lost her memory when she blacked out. The only way to help her is to enter her head and help her out." Anne said as Navia walked in.

"And that's where I come in." She said walking to Aikera's head.

"Tyr will you please wait outside." Anne said.

"No." He said firmly.

"Tyr, please, I'll let you know as soon as she wakes up." Harper said. Tyr sneered and left. Harper and Anne were on either side of Aikera as Navia touched Aikera's temples and entered her head. The first thing Navia noticed was that there was a cliff above the ocean.

"Aikera?" She shouted.

"What?" Aikera said quietly. It was weird, one second Navia was at the bottom of the cliff, and then she was at the edge next to Aikera.

"What are you doing?"

"Listening to Casey." Aikera said.

"Oh. What's he saying? Anything new?" Navia said as if it was normal to be on a cliff listening to Casey.

"I have to go home. Be with Harper. Even mend what I had with Tyr. But I'm afraid." Aikera said looking out across the vast water.

"Come on. It'll be alright." Navia said. Anne had to catch Navia as she came conscious again. Anne and Navia both walked out and Tyr turned to look at them.

"She's fine, but she hasn't woken up yet." Anne said walking away with Navia.

Tyr entered the room and watched Harper quietly beg Aikera to come back. He then left and went to bed. By the time Tyr got to his room, it was eight in the morning. There was no use sleeping now.

Charlemagne entered the room and saw Aikera awake and talking with Harper. He smiled then coughed slightly making his presence known.

Aikera smiled at him saying, "I'm hungry." That made both Harper and Charlemagne laugh.

"Come on lets get you some food." Charlemagne said. They all headed to the kitchen.

Once there Harper ate like there was no tomorrow and Aikera found the ice cream, and Charlemagne drank coffee, since he ate earlier. Elsbett walked in looking for her husband.

"Captain Hunt wants you dear." She said. Aikera giggled to herself at Charlemagne.

"Good you can stay here and make sure they don't eat us out of food." Charlemagne said getting up and leaving. Once Elsbett sat with a cup of coffee Aikera looked at her.

"Elsbett, what do you think of the name Angel?" she asked the queen.

"Its cute, why?"

"It's my mothers name. Your daughter reminds me of mother in her face." Aikera said looking into her ice-cream container then frowning.

"You remember your mother?" Harper asked.

"Yes, I was only five when she died. I was sent to live with my father when I was six." Aikera said getting up and getting another ice-cream container.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters._

When the signing was over an hour later Tyr was in an uproar because Aikera wasn't in the medical bed he left her in. Beka woke up from the shouts from Tyr and went to the kitchen. She couldn't believe she slept until about 10 am. Beka entered the kitchen and ran into the wall twice saying 'excuse me ma'am I didn't mean to run into you.' Aikera and Harper were both in hysterics from it. Elsbett left to get ready for the day.

"You won't be laughing when Tyr finds you Aikera." Beka said after getting a cup of coffee.

"He won't do anything to me." Aikera said defensively.

"Ok." Beka said getting a spoon and eating some ice cream with Aikera.

Tyr entered a little bit later and looked at the scene before him. Beka and Aikera were laughing at Harper and Harper was in a corner curled up in a ball. That's when Tyr noticed all of the ice cream containers covering the counter.

"How many have you two have?" Tyr asked.

"6" Beka said.

"7" Aikera said. It was simantaniously with Beka's answer. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I had none, it's to early for a brain freeze for me." Harper said getting up.

"Why'd you do it?" Tyr asked.

"Do what?" Aikera asked cleaning up the ice cream containers.

"Talk to your father. I thought I said nothing stupid." Tyr said.

"Tyr, I am not one of your little things that you can order around, so if I wanted to talk to my father then that's my choice. If you cared so much about me you should of came back for me. Oh well you can't expect all Nietzschean's to come like loyal dogs, just like I'm not a dog for you to command around at your will." Aikera said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tyr asked.

"Earn my trust back and you'll figure out that I'm not that innocent little girl from all those years ago. I've grown up and became an individual." Aikera said sticking her tongue out at Tyr. She walked out of the kitchen with the other three behind her. Everyone else was descending the stairs; they all met at the bottom.

"Charlemagne I know where I'd like the naming to be done." Aikera said.

"Where?" Charlemagne asked.

"Momma's grave." Aikera replied.

"Meet you there in thirty minutes." Charlemagne said with a smile.

Aikera went upstairs pulling Trance lightly on the arm hinting her to follow. Ellsbett went to get her daughter with her husband as everyone else followed a maid to the garden.

Half an hour later Trance approached the group with a bowel in her hands. She was in her normal clothes but had a flower crown on her head. Aikera was right behind her in a perfect shade of gold dress and flowers throughout her hair. Charlemagne was reminded of seeing Aikera's mother walking around the castle in the same dress and smiled at her. Aikera smiled back at him and told Trance where to stand. Everyone else took his or her spot and Aikera began the process.

"Charlemagne you know your duty right?" Aikera asked. Charlemagne nodded. "Ellsbett do you know your duty?" Ellsbett nodded as she handed her infant over to Aikera. Ellsbett didn't know much about this tradition but let it happen because of her husband. She didn't like the fact that her daughters' name had to be done so elaborately.

Aikera began talking in gibberish and the king and queen answered when they had to. The crew watched as the weather changed slightly with the change of Aikera's voice. Aikera reached into the bowel and grabbed a pinch of gold glitter.

"I grant onto thee a full and healthy life filled with happiness." Aikera said to the infant as the glitter went onto the forehead of the infant. She then grabbed a hand full of glitter out of the bowel.

"If you accept the offering and the wind carries the glitter off when you open your hand then your daughter was meant to have the name Angel" Aikera said as the infant made a babbling noise.

Charlemagne accepted the glitter and said something. When he opened his hand nothing happened and he looked at Aikera. She silently nodded her head towards the grave and he put his closed hand over the grave. He slowly reopened his hand and the wind picked up to a slight breeze. The glitter slowly left Charlemagne's hand, twisted and spun around the grave then the infant. The child's hands batted at the glitter as she babbled. The glitter then floated away and Aikera handed the princess back to her mother.

"Here is Princess Angel Bolivar of the Sabra- Jagar pride out of Ellsbett by Charlemagne." Aikera said. Ellsbett took her daughter and nodded her head curtly. Aikera returned the nod, curtsied to Charlemagne, took the bowel from Trance, went and sat on a bench.

Aikera was in deep thought that she didn't notice Beka approach until she heard her name being repeated several times.

"When are we departing?" Aikera asked not looking up at Beka.

"Fifteen minutes." Beka said. Beka looked at Aikera a moment longer then asked, "Are you ok?"

"As good as any princess can be I guess." Aikera replied getting up. The two went to the castle to get their belongings with the rest of the crew. Beka was stopped at the top of the stairs by Trance.

"Beka, have you seen Har-" The sentence was never finished because there was a loud scream followed by shouts coming from the direction of Aikera's bedroom.

"Tyr." The two females said in unison then the two descended the stairs and went to the Maru.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

"Tyr why won't you leave me alone so I can hide in my hell hole of a home?" Aikera asked him as she pushed by him with her belongings.

"I'm not the same person I was back then." Tyr said following her.

"Really? Could have fooled me." Aikera shot back sarcastically as they went down the stairs and towards the Maru.

"I'm still Tyr the Nietzschian but I'm not the mercenary I was six years ago." Tyr said clarifying Aikera's sarcastic remark. They entered the Maru quickly as if they were running. Aikera was walking fast and Tyr was jogging to keep up with the angry princess.

"Will you just listen to me Aikera?" Tyr asked. Aikera spun around quickly making Tyr stop on a dime so he wouldn't knock Aikera over.

"Why?" Was the only word she spoke.

After a moment of silence he spoke, "Because I don't want to lose you again."

Aikera's normally purple/blue eyes went to midnight blue. You could feel the anger rising off her through the entire ship.

"Lets go." Dylan whispered to Beka. Beka nodded and took off before anyone, especially Aikera, could change their minds and get off the ship.

"I'm listening Tyr Anasazi." Aikera said coldly. Tyr covered the distance between them in two quick steps.

"I care about you very much. You're my sister." Tyr said moving some Aikera's hair off her face and stuck it behind her ear. Aikera let a tear slip down her cheek.

"Why didn't you fight to get me outta there? Were you too afraid?" She said angrily.

"I was put in jail. I did fight. I was let out and escorted to my ship after you woke from your coma. I didn't know if you'd accept me after your coma." Tyr said forcing himself to remain calm.

"And you let feelings and being escorted to your ship stop you? You're a goddamn Nietzschean." Aikera yelled, "Nothing stops you from what you want."

Tyr went to open his mouth but Aikera turned around and stomped all the way to the bunk area, "There went settling that." Tyr muttered to himself and went to the kitchen area.

After they landed on the Andromeda Aikera kept herself locked in her quarters with the privacy mode on. About a week later, she got hungry enough to leave her room and go to the mess deck. She hoped it was vacant but her wish went unanswered as Rev was sitting alone at a table eating.

She just sat down across from him with no food because she lost her appetite rather quickly from seeing another person, or creature as Aikera reminded herself, in the mess deck.

"What troubles you child?" Rev asked after a moment of silence.

"Great confessions." Aikera mumbled then looked at Rev in the eyes.

"You're not afraid me?" Rev asked after not seeing fear in the princess's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

**Chapter Twelve:**

"Why would I be afraid of you? I've met you once already." Aikera said continuing to look into the magogs' eyes. "But to answer your earlier question it is Tyr who bothers me."

"If you do not mind my asking how did you two meet?" Rev asked as politely a magog could.

"Uhh lets see, I stowed away on his ship." Aikera said remembering what she had done six years before her meeting the Andromeda crew. Rev gave her a look and she quickly continued her story.

"I was hiding for three days before he found me in one of his air conducts. I think that's where I got my liking for them was on his stupid ship. But anyways once he found me he contacted my idiot of a king father and told him that I stowed away on his little ship and my father said something like 'you can keep her for all I care' or something or rather of the sorts. I can't really remember since the walls muffled it. So any who," Aikera took a breath and continued again. "I did the odd repairs, piloted some for Tyr while he slept or while he did firstaid on his wounds, played doctor when he got terribly wounded, etc., etc., etc. after about a year of that he told me about his pride and how he wanted revenge for their deaths. I was almost like family to him. Then it happened."

"What my child?" Rev asked.

"What are you some detective for Captain Hunt?" Aikera asked with a smile.

"No." Rev replied curtly.

"My coma. Tyr was doing some kind of trading deal on my home planet. As we were walking off his ship, someone went to attack Tyr and I got in the way and got a nasty blow to the head. The only thing I remember from the attack was Tyr promising to come back for me. Then I woke in the infirmary a week later. I immediately asked for Tyr and my father told me he had Tyr executed for kidnapping me and holding me hostage for a year. I knew the kidnapping and hostage thing were untrue since I was the one who snuck onto Tyr's ship and such. But the execution part I didn't know if I could believe it or not since my dad loved to execute people of serious crimes." Aikera said let out a breath she'd been holding.

"Then how is Tyr the problem Aikera?" Rev asked.

"What is this confessions? Don't you need one of those box thingys?" Aikerea asked making a reference to the past, very, very old distant Earth past. Rev chuckled slightly making Andromeda materialize next to them.

"Princess I believe you're the only one to make Rev laugh." Andromeda said.

"At least someone finds me funny. You heard the whole thing right Andromeda?" The hologram nodded. "Please don't tell your captain. I'll find a way to tell him and the crew."

"What do you plan to do child?" Rev asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know if I can trust Tyr again, at least the way I used to. He was tried on false crimes; I think my father set him up though. I don't want it to end in worse tragedy." Aikera said looking at her hands.

"Princess the divine has a plan for everyone. Nothing hurts like words but nothing heals like words either." Rev said.

Aikera stared at him dumbfounded. There was an eerie silence where Aikera was sure there were crickets chirping in the room. She looked around but didn't see, or hear, any crickets.

"Huh that's an ironic thought. Can't mend without hurting first. Do you have a book full of these phrases or do you come up with them on a whim? "Aikera asked Rev.

"Did you value the friendship with him?" Rev asked.

"With who?" Aikera asked dumbfounded. She was still trying to figure out Rev's phrase about words.

"Tyr my child."

"No matter what my answer is you're going to tell me the value of friendship, right." Aikera asked. Rev nodded and Aikera muttered a "Yes I valued the friendship."

"You're reading me quite well grasshopper." Rev said before he said anything about friendship. "But it doesn't matter if a friendship last a lifetime or a heartbeat it still existed."

Aikera looked at him as if he just grew a second head. She had heard that phrase before. She just couldn't remember from where. As she sat there thinking about it Tyr entered the mess deck. The rest of the crew soon entered. It was breakfast time.

"Well I see Aikera has finally joined us." Trance said breaking Aikera's train of thought.

Tyr sat down next to Aikera in hopes of trying to talk to her. He wanted to tell her his side of the story but Aikera got up and walked out of the mess deck. The crew looked at each other.

"Rev what did you say to her?" Dylan asked. Rev raised his claws and looked at Dylan.

"No more then I would say to you." Rev answered as he got up. He grabbed his plate, threw away the left over food and left. The crew was left in wonder, and to their thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

The following month Aikera busied herself with minor repair work to help Harper out as well as a sparring partner for Beka. Everytime Tyr would enter a room or approach her in the corridors Aikera would quickly walk away mumbling that she did not want to talk to anyone. Harper would also give her back rubs at night after she would spar with Beka. There were also the minor ambushes from some of the Nietzschean prides, a fight or two with an unknown enemy at the time. Overall, it was quiet considering.

Aikera's official last night with the crew they went to a drift to have a little fun and a small party, away from Andromeda. Aikera had separated from the crew and went walking around until she ended up at a ship selling area. Tyr had followed her, keeping his distance. Aikera had walked around looking at the various ships until she settled on one that had a hologram and computer. It was an Andromeda like ship but the size and make of the Maru. Aikera paid the person at the counter.

Aikera put her gun on the discolored counter and said, "You haven't seen or talked to me. I'll be back around midnight to leave."

"I gotcha miss. I ain't seen ya around here." The guy said in poor common. Aikera grabbed her gun and left. She had just enough time to meet up with the crew for dinner. Tyr still kept his distance until Aikera stopped and turned in his direction.

"Ok Tyr come out of the shadows. You're scaring people just a little." Aikera said with a smile. Tyr smiled a little as he approached her.

"When are you leaving?" Tyr asked the obvious.

"I know you heard so I am not repeating it." Aikera said walking back towards the restaurant. Tyr followed a step or two behind her, by choice.

They joined the crew as they were sitting down at a table. They ordered their drinks and looked at the menu trying to decide what they wanted to eat. As the crew looked at the menu and discussed the different items Aikera was thinking on her first stop. She wanted to stay but knew she couldn't face Tyr just yet. But she knew Tyr would probably follow her when she left and they would talk then.

"Command to Aikera" Dylan said waving a hand in her face.

"Huh?" She said blinking a couple of times.

"Are you hungry?" Harper asked before Dylan or Beka could say anything.

"Uh no I'm not really hungry. Drifts nauseate me." Aikera lied.

Tyr gave her a sideways look. Aikera just took another sip of her water in response to Tyr's look. A couple of hours later Aikera and Harper had gone to the room Aikera had rented while everyone else went back to the Maru.

"Are you ok Aikera? You've been quiet." Harper said rubbing Aikera's back gently. Aikera moaned softly at the gentle touch.

"It's nothing Harper, I've just been thinking." Aikera said. She really didn't want to leave now but it was to late, she'd already bought the ship and was scheduled to leave in another couple of hours.

"Get some rest." Harper said lying down as he pulled her down next to him.

Aikera rolled over to face him, "Harper?"

"Yes?" He asked back.

"Do you love me?" Aikera whispered. Harper was speechless. When he finally wrapped his brain around the question, he chose his words carefully.

"With all my heart Aikera." Harper finally said.

"So do I." Aikera replied.

A couple of hours later after they had made love Harper was snoring slightly, indicating he was asleep. Aikera sighed softly as she crawled out of bed. After she had dressed, she laid the note for Harper next to his head and quietly left.

After she took off, she entered slipstream and headed towards Charlemagne's system. When she arrived, it was still a bit early so she got up and went towards the kitchen when Tyr decided to come out. He scared Aikera to the point she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Fudge nabit Tyr! Do you plan on which moment you're gonna kill me or is it a spur of the moment thing?" Aikera said a bit loudly.

"Neither but thank you for not searching me out." Tyr said.

"Assorting your independence I see." Aikera said with a smile. Tyr looked at her a moment then smiled back. "If you're done with your independence thing, tell me what happened between me being comatose and me waking up."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"Your father had me thrown in jail then when you woke up I was escorted to my ship with strict orders not to return. I was told that you no longer wanted to see me so I respected your 'wishes'." Tyr said.

Aikera looked at her hands then at Tyr. "You were the first one I asked for when I woke up. I wish I hadn't followed you out of the ship that day."

"You knew as well as I that your father would have had the ship tore apart." Tyr said and Aikera agreed with him.

"Computer." Aikera said and a hologram appeared next to Tyr causing him to jump.

"I have a name captain." The hologram said. She was donned in a black and red velvet-like cat suit, had tanned colored skin, blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair.

"And yet you refuse to tell me that one detail don't you?" Aikera said looking at the hologram as if it were human. Tyr just looked at the hologram as if he was seeing a ghost.

"She reminds me of Dylan's ship Andromeda." Tyr said.

"The avatar Rommie is who she reminds me of." Aikera said.

"May I have a avatar also?"

"I'll consider it if you tell me your name." Aikera said.

"Orion's Lucky Star." The hologram said, "Captain its eight a.m."

"I think she's a mind reader." Aikera said walking to the pilot's chair shaking her head, "Contact Charlemagne Bolivar please."

Charlemagne wasn't to pleased to be escorted out of breakfast for a urgent message. He just assumed it was Dylan because no one else would urgently contact him this early in his day.

"Captain Hunt please tell me-"

Aikera cut him off quickly, "I'm insulted you thought I am that ugly."

"That is rude." Charlemagne retorted back recovering from his initial shock.

"But hey I'm not that insulted. I'll see you in five minutes." Aikera said cutting the channel before the archduke could ask any questions.

"How did you convince Rebecca Valentine to let you pilot the Maru down here?" Charlemagne asked as Aikera and Tyr entered the palace.

"Nice to see you to Charlemagne. Where's Anne I need to speak with her," Aikera said not looking at her adopted brother.

"Uhh I think she's in her room. Now answer my question." Charlemagne said.

"It's my ship I used; Orion's Lucky Star. Captain Hunt doesn't know I'm here… yet." Aikera said walking away.

"We're going about this all wrong." Trance said upon entering the Maru's cockpit.

"How so?" Dylan asked. They were all in the cockpit trying to figure out where Tyr and Aikera disappeared to.

"It isn't a matter of where Tyr would go, its where would Aikera go." Trance said making a lot of sense.

"Charlemagne Bolivar." Dylan said. "Take us there Beka."

"Aye, aye Dylan." Beka said entering slipstream.

Charlemagne met the crew as they landed outside his castle. Dylan was the only one to step off the Maru. He was not that surprised to see the Archduke.

"They have already left. But this was left for you and the crew." Charlemagne said handing Dylan the flexi that was left behind. Dylan thanked him and boarded the ship and they took off.

"_I am sure you are all wondering what Tyr and I are up too. I hope that this will quench your curiosity, for now anyways. Tyr and I have some unsettled business with each other and it would be best for all parties to let us settle this alone. In the mean time, you can track my current locations to make sure the two of us are still alive. We are linked to my current ship, Orion's Lucky Star. I will contact you again real soon." _

"That makes sense I think." Beka said after the message played.

"All we can do is respect her wishes." Trance said. Harper looked heartbroken. Trance put an arm around his shoulders to comfort him some.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: 

"Tyr, I don't want to change my appearance back to what it was six years ago. I hated that look. My father made me have that appearance." Aikera said crossing her arms three weeks later. Tyr looked at her seriously.

"You looked better with that appearance." Tyr said causing Aikera to laugh.

"Oh you so can't be serious. Are you hitting on me now Tyr?" Aikera asked him as they entered the kitchenette. Orion's Lucky Star materialized in front of Aikera.

"Captain, we're being hailed." She said.

"Bring it up in here." Aikera said pointing to the small screen on the bar. The hologram nodded and the hail came up. Dylan's face was on the screen. Aikera looked at Tyr.

"I shouldn't have told them the ship's name." Aikera whispered then asked Dylan, "What can I help you with Captain Hunt?"

"When will you two be returning?" He asked simply. Aikera shrugged.

"We still have some problems to solve but I ensure you, I will personally contact you when we are finished." Aikera said ended the connection.

"You're worse now then you were six years ago." Tyr said.

"No, I'm just not ready to face the crew just yet. I say we get to know each other again for another week. That way there won't be any problems on Andromeda." Aikera said as her ships A.I. rematerialized next to them. Aikera looked at her then sighed.

"I'll try and get you an avatar body. But that's only if I can convince Harper to do it since I took off after having sex with him. God I'm a horrible person now." Aikera said hitting her head on the counter top.

"No you're not captain. I'm sure he'll understand that you didn't mean to hurt him the way you did."

"I'm nicknaming you Orion for short." Aikera said looking at the hologram.

Two days later Tyr and Aikera entered a drift. They were out of food and needed other essential supplies. As they walked around looking at other shops a child came running towards them and hid behind Aikera as some guards chased her. They demanded the child be handed back to them.

"Where is her family?" Aikera asked them.

"She is orphaned. She is a little thief. Hand her over." One demanded again.

"How much are her damages? I'll pay for them and take the girl with me so she causes you no more trouble." Aikera said.

"Take her, that'll be payment enough." The guard said. They turned and left as Aikera bent to the child's eye level.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Luna." She whispered, "Am I in trouble?"

"No, but how would you like to come live with me? Have a family?" Aikera asked. Luna looked at Tyr then Aikera.

"IS he your family?"

"Yes, not all Nietzschean's are bad. My family has more then one species in it." Aikera said standing up. She held her hand out to Luna, who took it gratefully. The three then made their way to buy clothes for Luna.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: **

When they boarded the Orion, Aikera asked Tyr to pilot the ship while she bathed Luna. Three hours later Luna was bathed and into clean clothes. Tyr entered the kitchenette upon hearing laughter. He could finally make out Luna's real appearance now that all the dirt and grime was washed away. She had long brown hair, baby blue colored eyes and a pale complexion. She looked like a porcelain doll almost. She looked at Tyr with a smile.

"If we're not careful she just might out eat you Princess." Tyr said to Aikera.

"You're a princess." Luna asked. Aikera nodded. "Can I be one too?"

"Yes you can. You're a princess because I would like you to be my daughter." Aikera said.

"Does that mean I have to forget my real mommy and daddy?" Luna asked.

"Of course not. I'm just a second mommy who is raising you because your real parents are not here to do so." Aikera said. Luna agreed to let Aikera be her new mother.

"How old are you Luna?" Tyr asked.

"Six." Luna said eating more food. Aikera looked at Tyr with a lungful look. He knew what she wanted but allowed her to voice her choice.

"Lets go back to the Andromeda." Aikera said with a smile. He nodded and went back to the cockpit. It took them another week to track the Andromeda down. Aikera hailed the ship and told Dylan that they were ready to return. Dylan let them dock but told them to stay on the ship until some of the crew could meet them at the docking bay.

Twenty minutes later, the trio finally emerged from Orion Lucky Star. Aikera was carrying Luna. The six year old was afraid of the new ship and meeting the new people. As they approached the crew, Aikera noticed that Harper was not with them.

"Where's Harper?" Aikera asked.

"He's in observation. He is upset by what you did." Beka said. Aikera looked at the ground ashamed by what she did all over again.

"Do not make her feel any worse then she already does." Tyr said jumping to Aikera's defense.

"So who is this?" Dylan said motioning to whom Aikera was holding. He was also changing subjects.

"This is Luna, I adopted her while on a drift earlier this week." Aikera said quietly. Luna whispered something in Aikera's ear. "May we go to the mess deck and eat?"

"Yes. Rommie why don't you go with Aikera and Luna while the rest of us get back to work. Tyr I assume you're still able to work." Dylan said as Aikera and Rommie walked to the mess deck. Tyr nodded as he followed Dylan and Beka to command. Trance went to the observation deck to talk to Harper.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"Harper you cannot ignore her forever. Talk to her. I bet she didn't mean to leave you like that. At least she won't be trying to kill Tyr every time we turn around." Trance said causing Harper to smile a little.

He went to the mess deck to talk to Aikera. When he walked in, he noticed Luna sitting at s table alone. She was quietly eating when he approached her. He looked around and didn't notice anyone else. That really didn't mean much either. He sat down across from her. She glanced at him and went back to eating.

"What's your name?" He asked. She shrugged. "Do you have a name?" again, he received a shrug. "Do you know Princess Aikera?" this time, he got a positive nod. "Can you talk?" Harper asked now that the shrugs were not being used.

"Of course she can talk." Aikera said quietly as she sat down next to Luna. Luna crawled into her lap she was uncomfortable with Harper. "Luna this is Harper, Harper this is my newly adopted daughter Luna."

"Hi Luna." Harper said. She gave him a small wave.

"Are you full?" Aikera asked Luna, who nodded yes. "Then lets go get you settled into bed, it's past your bedtime." Aikera said standing up. Harper got up and followed them.

"Aikera, why did you leave?" Harper asked once Luna was in Aikera's bed asleep.

"I needed to talk to Tyr, and to think because I wasn't going back to my home planet." Aikera said looking at her feet then met Harper's gaze. "I'm sorry I left you like I did."

"I forgive you. I understand now that you had things to work out." Harper said hugging Aikera.

They sat on the couch talking for several hours before they both got tired. Harper said that he would sleep in his quarters so Luna wouldn't be uncomfortable in the morning. Aikera reluctantly agreed and let Harper leave. Aikera felt like Harper was still upset with her leaving him. She loved him, but she also hurt him bad.

The next morning Aikera and Luna entered mess. Aikera noticed Beka sitting alone at a table. Aikera approached it with Luna walking behind her. Beka looked up at the two.

"May I help you Princess?" Beka asked. Aikera sighed understanding the anger but she was going to fix that now.

"Beka, I didn't intentionally hurt Harper. I know he is family to you. I bet when you heard Tyr left you were also hurt. Are you taking your hurt from Tyr leaving out on me and using Harper's hurt as the excuse? That is not fair to anyone. Harper and I are talking and getting through why I left. Have you even talked to Tyr?" Aikera said sitting down. Luna sat next to Aikera. Beka sighed looking at the table. She was beat.

"How can I approach him now? I thought we had something going and then he took off with you." Beka said as the doors swooshed open. They looked at Dylan as he approached their table.

"What are you two doing?" He asked curious as to why they were talking alone in the mess.

With out missing a beat Aikera piped in, "We're drawing up a plan for total domination, the key element is coffee makers that talk."

"I better let Harper know his new project." Beka said getting up and leaving mess before Dylan could ask her about the coffeemaker thing. Dylan looked at Aikera then at Beka's retreating back.

"Dylan, I was just joking. We were just talking girl talk." Aikera said getting up to get her and Luna some food. He nodded going to get him food.

The doors swooshed open again and neither bothered to look at who entered until Luna screamed. Aikera and Dylan both came running to see why the young girl was screaming. Noticing it was only Rev that entered both adults calmed down and Aikera went to calm Luna down. Rev backed away and Aikera stopped him. He stood there still like a statue. Aikera got Luna calm enough to where the six year old wasn't screaming, but she would not go near Rev.

"Luna, remember when I told you I had different species that were in my family?" Aikera asked. Luna nodded. "That is Rev. I know he is a magog, but he will not harm anyone on this ship."

"But his kind killed my family." Luna said still trying to scoot away from Rev.

"Luna, you may hate those who killed your family, but it is not the Reverend's fault. Don't judge a species of any kind, you may not like certain people of a species or a race but don't hold it against their kind as a whole." Aikera said. Luna slowly got off the chair and approached Rev. When she was about a foot away from him he looked down at her.

"Are you a friend?" Luna asked. Rev then squatted down to her eyelevel. Luna saw all the pain in Rev's eyes. Not just from her own fear. "Something else bothers you Reverend."

"It is nothing my child." Rev answered as Luna put a hand on his fur.

"If you let it eat at you, it will be your weakness and can be used against you." Luna said.

"How do you know this?" Rev asked. Dylan looked at Aikera questioningly she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I can read it in your eyes. You are lonely. No one understands you." Luna said. "But I do. I can't explain it, but I can feel what everyone feels."

"Luna, come eat." Aikera said before anymore could be said. Aikera was beginning to figure out what Luna was. There were her kind on Aikera's planet. Her mom was one of them. That is what had attracted the young girl to Aikera on the drift in the first place. It was familiar vibes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Three days later Tyr was sitting in the observation deck reading when Beka entered looking for him. Tyr lowered his book and looked at her when she stood in front of him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

"Yea, explain to me how Aikera ended up in a coma." Beka said. Tyr sighed and laid his book to the side.

"She stepped in between me and someone trying to attack me. She made a stupid move that ultimately saved my life, and hers." Tyr said. He motioned Beka to sit next to him. Once she was seated he continued, "There are times I wish I had never gone back to her planet to trade that day. Maybe then I would have started my pride again."

"Maybe it happened for a reason Tyr. Maybe you were meant to start your pride here, on the Andromeda." A voice said interrupting the conversation. They both looked up not seeing the owner of the voice that interrupted them. "Don't bother looking you won't find me- brother."

"Aikera." Tyr hissed out. Beka put a hand on his arm stopping him. Tyr looked at her questioningly.

"She's right. Why did you ask to escort me to the Archduke's party?" Beka asked venturing onto thin ice with the Nietzschean. Tyr took in a slow breath and let it out then looked Beka in her eyes.

"Because Rebecca Valentine I--" Tyr started then stopped to think about how to word his feelings. "I love you."

Beka smiled then put a hand on his cheek, "That is the most romantic I thing I have ever heard you say Tyr. I love you too."

"Would you ever consider becoming my mate?" Tyr asked, also knowing how thin the ice was.

"Would you ever take other mates? I have a vague understanding of how prides work. You already have a son." Beka said.

"I would take other mates, but you will always be my first wife, the only one I will bed each and every night." Tyr said. Beka had to smile then she quickly looked around the room. Tyr looked at Beka questioningly.

"I'm waiting for another random voice to talk to us." Beka said. Aikera then appeared in front of them.

"How about this one on for size?" She asked. Beka screamed from shock and Tyr just looked at Aikera's 'body' in front of them.

"What are you doing?" Tyr asked.

"I got to make this quick because Harper is having a cow over this, but I have to tell you that I'm pregnant." Aikera said then her image was gone. Tyr sighed knowing that there was some more explaining that had to be done.

"Come on Beka lets go find the Princess then one of use will explain that scene." Tyr said getting up and leading the two of them to Aikera's location, with the help of Andromeda of course.

"Aikera why'd you have to wig me out more then already necessary." Harper asked. "First you talk to them like a disembodied voice, then you tell me you're pregnant then you do the whole 'I'm in two places at once, literally' stunt."

"He's right Aikera, and how far along are you?" Tyr said entering the medical bay. Trance was leaning against a counter watching the interaction with amusement. Things were most defiantly different then her first time around, and hopefully it would be better. The first time they didn't even go to Aikera's home planet.

"Four weeks. Not that you need to ask Tyr. I know you smelt him on me that night." Aikera said crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from her adopted brother.

"I think it is time the whole crew knows who and what you really are Aikera, you know I'm right." Tyr said.

"Do I have too?" Aikera said with a whine.

"It needs to be told. We cannot hide forever." Luna said from next to Aikera. The princess looked down at her 'daughter'.

"You're so not helping my case here, but since I have just been out voted. Take me to your leader." Aikera said sliding off the bed. Harper helped Luna off the bed and the six of them headed to Dylan's office. Once the rest of the crew arrived for the impromptu meeting Tyr looked at Aikera. She sighed trying to figure out where to start.

"Dylan, I believe at one time you wanted to know how Tyr and I met and why I had such hatred for him at the time of my arrival." Aikera said receiving a nod from the captain. She then explained the story to him that Rev had heard about two months earlier. Once done she looked at Luna then the rest of the crew. Before anyone could ask, Aikera created an image of herself across the room. Dylan went to ask a question when the image spoke up.

"Yes captain, this is real. I can talk while in both forms and I am about to explain this." The image said then flickered and was gone.

"My mom," The solid Aikera started, "Wasn't royalty from birth. She is, or was until she died, part of a species known as Gaharina's. They have been living in secrecy for so long that they are believed to be myth now. The only reason we continue to thrive the way we do is that we blend in easily. We do have a home planet somewhere, but mother never told me the coordinates. I had to learn to control my abilities on my own my whole life. That is why my father dislikes me so, not because of my rebellious ways, but my abilities to do things he could not do. After I was conceived, my mother left him and met Charlemagne's parents. That is how he and I know each other so well. Mother never denied father his rights to me, but she also never told either of us about her past and my future as a Gaharina."

"What of Luna?" Rommie asked.

"Each Gaharina has their own special ability that only they can do. But we all, as a whole have some abilities in common," Luna said speaking up, "I can be in two places at once also. Not to Princess Aikera's extent. Nevertheless, where I can read emotions, she cannot. We each to our own but as a whole."

"How old are you again?" Aikera asked the child.

"Six." Luna said with a smile.

"What else can you do Aikera?" Dylan asked. He wanted to know what he was teamed with now.

"Can't tell you. Besides now that I'm pregnant, I can't do much of anything." Aikera said shocking Dylan and the rest of the crew.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Once the shock had worn off, Aikera was bombarded with questions. She answered what she could and looked at Tyr when she got confused. Tyr chuckled at his sister.

"Ok I think the Princess has had enough today." Beka said actually helping Aikera out. Aikera looked at Beka gratefully. Beka smiled in response then nodded towards Luna. Aikera looked at the sleeping girl.

"Luna does need to be put into her bed." Aikera said picking up Luna's sleeping form. Everyone filed out of Dylan's office and went in several directions. Harper went to work on repairs while Tyr and Rommie followed Aikera to her room.

"I assure you I do not need a babysitter." Aikera said.

"I know, but I am not letting you out of my sight for some time." Tyr said.

"Is the big bad Tyr afraid I'm going to disappear again?" Aikera asked.

"No. I'm afraid your child will." Tyr said. Aikera looked over her shoulder at Rommie silently asking why she was following them.

"I'm just along to make sure you two don't kill each other." Rommie said. Aikera started laughing as they entered her quarters.

"You're funny Rommie. Which reminds me, how long did it take Harper to build you?" Aikera asked.

"Excuse me?" Rommie asked as Luna was put into her bed.

"My ship is interested in an avatar body. She wants to be similar to you as in being able to experience things like you do." Aikera said clarifying her earlier statement.

"It took him two weeks." Andromeda said materializing in front of the trio.

"Hmm, maybe it might just be feasible then. But I'd have to let him meet Orion." Aikera said tapping a finger on her chin thinking.

"That's the name of your ship. Orion?" Rommie said with a laugh.

"Orion's Lucky Star actually. She has heard a lot about you." Tyr said.

"Feel privilege that a cargo ship has an interest in you." Aikera said. Harper entered and looked at Aikera strangely.

"Why didn't you tell me that your ship has an A.I. on it." He said quickly.

"Because with all the anger that needed to be let go of in the last four days I forgot about the ship." Aikera said sitting down on a couch. "How about this, in the morning I'll introduce you to Orion and you can decide from there if you'll build the avatar body or not and I'll talk to the Captain about making me an official member of the crew."

"Deal." Dylan said over the ship wide communication link.

"Eavesdropper!!!" Aikera shouted at the ceiling. Dylan didn't bother answering back. Luckily, Luna remained asleep.

It was three more days before Harper got to meet Orion. At which time Aikera proved her medical skills on both Harper and Beka. Both of which were stuck in one of Harper's mishaps in machine shop.

"Harper I swear I would kill you if you weren't expecting a child in nine months." Beka said, as they were both carried into medical on stretchers.

The banter went back and forth for a while, even after Aikera had patched them up and cleared them to leave. They ignored her and just continued their argument of who blew up the experiment. Aikera sighed as she leaned against a counter to watch the two fight.

"You know I would say 'let God figure it out.' But-"

"God doesn't exist Tyr you know that." Aikera said not taking her eyes off the two across the room. Tyr followed her gaze and sighed. "Is that what we sounded like when we fought?"

"No that is what you and Charlemagne sound like." Tyr said as the argument died down.

"Are you two quite done now?" Aikera asked yawning.

"Yes we are. Why did you let it go on like that?" Beka asked.

"Tyr and I got a good little chat in during the time you two were off in lala land." Aikera said as she looked at Tyr.

"I came to see if the two of them were alright after that explosion." Tyr said explaining why he was there.

"Or you wanted to see if Beka would go do the hanky panky with you." Aikera said laughing. Tyr looked at her as if he was about to kill her. "Oh no you don't Tyr. Do not gimmee that look. Stay away Tyr, I am pregnant after all." Aikera said backing away from Tyr. Tyr just stalked her. Aikera took off and ran out of medical with Tyr chasing her. Beka and Harper walked after them.

Dylan was walking down a corridor talking to Rommie when Aikera rounded a corner at full speed with Tyr hot on her heels. Aikera hid behind Dylan and Rommie as Tyr stopped in his tracks.

"Ha that's right Tyr, you can't get me with Dylan protecting me." Aikera said. Rommie half turned looking at Aikera strangely then back at Tyr.

"That is the most exercise I have had in six years. But you shouldn't be running like that while pregnant." Tyr said trying to catch his breath. Harper and Beka turned the corner glad to see the two had stopped running.

"Aha you have caught them." Harper said.

"What happened?" Dylan asked.

"I mentioned sex to Tyr and he chased me." Aikera said, "See I'm still faster then you Tyr."

"No child, you're merely lucky I didn't run to my full potential." Tyr said standing up.

"Come on Harper, time to meet Orion." Aikera said in hopes to get Tyr to leave her alone for a while.

"And," Dylan said facing Aikera, "I would like you to be my new chief medical officer."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

"Sometimes you are impossible Captain." Aikera said.

"Now I'm your captain." Dylan asked.

"You did just make me your medical officer right. Or did I hear you wrong?" Aikera said as Harper came to stand next to her. Dylan sighed.

"I swear insanity must be a new survival trait." Dylan said walking away. Rommie followed him as Beka and Tyr followed Aikera and Harper to Orion.

"Why are you two following?" Harper asked as they entered the cargo hold.

"Because I want to meet this Orion." Beka said.

"I am keeping Aikera out of trouble." Tyr said. Aikera started laughing.

"Tyr you two are trouble." Beka said. They entered the ship.

"Orion." Aikera said causing the A.I. to materialize in front of them.

"Yes captain?" She asked.

"This is Harper, he'll be the one to build your avatar if he chooses to. Like I said before, no guarantees." Aikera said sitting down on a stool at the kitchenette bar. Harper looked at the A.I. in front of him. She tilted her head at him almost daring him to make a wise crack at her.

"This is like a Maru sized Andromeda." Beka said cutting Harper off as he opened his mouth. Harper looked at her. "What?" Beka said shrugging her shoulder's a little.

"You two are impossible." Tyr said to both Aikera and Beka.

"Yes I'll build you an avatar body." Harper said to Orion.

"Thank you Harper. Is that all captain?" Orion said shifting to look at Aikera.

"Yes it is." Aikera said causing the hologram to disappear quickly. "She's not very socialable yet."

"We'll have her interacting like a pro in no time." Harper said causing Aikera to smile. An image of Luna appeared in front of where Aikera was sitting.

"Mother, come." Luna said before disappearing.

"I don't think that I will ever get over how you two do that." Beka said as Aikera stood up. Aikera left the ship shrugging.

"Lock up when you're done." Aikera said laughing.

"Beka stop hanging out with her please." Harper joked as they left Orion. Aikera went to where Luna was while Beka and Tyr went to command and Harper went to machine with strict orders not to blow anything up again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty- One:**

Six months later Aikera entered command with Star, Orion's avatar, next to her and Luna slowly trudging behind them. Star was discussing the upcoming supply run with her captain.

"Star, I don't know much about the upcoming run, Beka does because she is the one doing the run. The main reason Orion is being used is because Rommie, Dylan and Rev are on a mini mission with Beka's cargo ship the Maru." Aikera said stopping at a console. Trance looked up from her console smiling at Luna. She could tell the young girl was bored.

"Hey Luna, how would you like to come help me?" Trance said peaking the child's interest.

"Really? Could I mother?" Luna said. Aikera nodded and Trance walked out of command with Luna. Not long after the two left Beka entered command.

"Aikera, Harper and I are heading out in a few, so you have command until Dylan or I return." Beka said.

"I know Beka, but thanks for letting me know." Aikera said. Beka left. Aikera looked like she was trying to hold a beach ball under her shirt. She was ready to give birth at any point. Andromeda appeared on the screen.

"Aikera we're being hailed by Archduke Charlemagne." She said.

"Bring it up." Aikera said. A second later Charlemagne's face was on screen.

"Aikera, where do you plan on giving birth?" He asked, "Before you ask it, Dylan told me you were pregnant."

"I'll give birth where ever this child decides to be born." Aikera said. She was so tired and sore that she didn't care if her dead mother was on the screen. Since Charlemagne had just gone through dealing with a pregnant wife, he let Aikera's attitude slide.

"Hopefully it isn't during a battle." Charlemagne said smiling.

Aikera smiled remembering the last delivery she performed. The woman was in the middle of a drift firefight and her water broke. Aikera was in the 'right place at the right time'.

"Anyways, Elsebett wanted me to say hello and let you know Angel is doing good. I'll let you get back to your thing." Charlemagne said cutting the channel.

"Pig." Aikera muttered. "Star, go find Trance and learn about her plants."

"Aye captain." Star said leaving command in search of Trance and Luna. Aikera sat on the step sighing. Tyr entered looking for Aikera. He had a serious question for her. He sat down next to her. Aikera looked at him questioningly.

"Tyr what is bothering you?" She asked.

"I asked Beka six months ago if she would consider being my mate and she never answered me." Tyr said.

"Was it an official proposal?"

"No, but that's not the point. I would like to officially ask her but I don't know how with out getting rejected."

"Tyr, my brother, when she returns from her supply run, that I sent her on, get her alone in her room and ask. It'll be her territory." Aikera said shifting positions. She wanted up but couldn't get up. "Help me stand please."

"You're impossible to talk to now. You can't sit still long enough anymore." Tyr said.

"Sorry, I'm just wanting to see the gender of mine and Harper's child but he says I can't until he returns. Its not fair." Aikera said as they slowly made their way to the mess. Aikera stopped as she put her hand on her swollen stomach. Tyr looked at her concern in his eyes. "The bay's kicking, wanna feel?" Tyr put his hand on her stomach as she guided it to the kicks. He smiled when he felt the kick.

"I wish I could have experienced this when Tamalane's mother was carrying him." Tyr said looking at Aikera's stomach.

"Where is he Tyr? I know he is alive. Why not bring him here, to live with you?" Aikera said.

"I don't know. He's only a couple of years old." Tyr said. Aikera got a thought.

"Lets go get him, bet the Monarchy is getting to old to care for him alone." Tyr agreed and they went to go get his son. Tamalane was excited to be reunited with his father. Aikera was happy to see Tyr finally smile again.

Three days later Dylan and Beka both arrived back at the Andromeda at the same time. Dylan was sporting a cut on his forehead and cheek. Rommie was telling him he should get it checked out before infection set in.

Aikera came over the ship wide communications saying, "Captain I'm expecting you in medical ASAP to get your wounds looked at. The same goes for you Harper and Beka both." All three sighed heading to medical.

When the three entered medical, they stopped in their tracks. There sitting on one medical bed was Luna and Tamalane, while Aikera was laying on a bed next to them waiting for her ultra sound.

"Since you are Captain of this ship Dylan, I have to inform you of the newest addition to the crew, my son Tamalane." Tyr said.

"And as medical officer it is my duty to clear all crew members for duty, and to tell Harper it is time for the ultrasound." Aikera said.

"I'm only here to do the ultrasound." Trance said moving the machines closer to Aikera. Harper joined them as well as Beka. She was curious of Tyr's son. Dylan left going to find Rommie. Rommie was talking to Star in the observation deck. Twenty minutes later Trance finally got a clear picture of the fetus.

"He is more active then she is." Trance said, "twins Aikera, you're having twins." Trance said to the blank looks from everyone.

"Is that why I'm looking like I have a killer beach ball under my shirt?" Aikera asked. Trance nodded.

"Twins." Harper said still stunned. Aikera looked at the father of her children with a smile.

"Aikera, you'll probably deliver really soon." Trance said breaking the silence.


	22. names are

**Chapter Twenty- Two:**

Tyr asked Beka if he could talk to her in her quarters. She of course agreed, needing to talk to him herself. Once there, privacy mode was activated and they sat there looking at each other not knowing how to approach the problem.

"Beka I asked six months ago if you would ever considering being my mate," Tyr started.

"About that, Tyr. Were you serious about it?" Beka asked.

"About every word I said. Beka Valentine, will you become my mate?" Tyr said making his proposal official.

"Yes Tyr I would love to be your mate" Beka said Tyr smiled and kissed her passionately on her lips

Two weeks later Aikera water broke while she was discussing politics with Dylan in the mess eating a mid morning meal. Aikera couldn't stay full very long. After Dylan had a minor freak out moment Aikera was on a stretcher on her way to medical. The rest of the crew was told to report there immediately. Trance and Harper went into medical to help with delivery while everyone else waited in the corridor. Tyr was pacing in front of the door so much Beka was certain he'd wear a hole in the floor. Tamerlane and Luna were sitting on the floor talking to each other about kid things.

"Tyr," Beka this you'll be to worn out to see Aikera and the babies." said approaching him, "if you keep pacing like

Tyr stopped and looked at Beka then continued his pacing. Beka put a hand on his arm making him stop again and look at her. They had agreed not to tell the crew about their engagement until after Aikera delivered the twins. Before Tyr could start his pacing again the medical doors opened and Trance walked out. She looked tired and worn out after being in the room for several hours.

"Aikera is ready to see everyone. But please don't get her excited over anything. Her blood pressure is still high and hasn't come down all the way yet." Trance said. Before she could finish Tyr had already gone into the room. Beka rounded up the two children and followed Tyr. The rest of the crew followed them. Tyr was holding the baby girl while Harper held his son. Harper couldn't stop grinning.

"What did you name them?" Beka asked looking over Harper's shoulder admiring his son.

"We decided that the little guy Harper is holding is Atrayu Anasazi Harper. Our daughter's name is Amkima Anamosa Harper." Aikera said shifting in the bed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three:

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

Three days later, Aikera and the twins were discharged from medical. She and Harper carried the twins to their quarters so they could both rest. Rev was keeping an eye on Lunar and Tamerlane. As they entered their quarters Amkima started to fuss. Aikera checked her diaper and made a face. Harper looked at her with a questioning look.

"Your daughter just gave the nastiest smelling diaper a four day old infant should never be able to do." Aikera said going to change their daughter.

"My daughter? If I remember it does take two to make babies." Harper said grinning. They both started laughing. Atrayu started crying and Harper checked his diaper. He still had a clean diaper.

"Try feeding him." Aikera suggested. Harper put the bottle in the infant's mouth and he started to eat. Aikera put a bottle in Amkima's mouth; she took to the bottle eating also.

Several hours later Rev entered the room with Luna and Tamerlane trailing behind him. Neither of the children made a noise to wake the sleeping infants. Rev was trying to find a way to quietly wake up Aikera when one the twins, no one could tell them apart yet, let out a loud cry. Aikera sat up trying to comprehend the noise when it kept going. She looked down in the baby bed and saw Atrayu crying his little heart out. She picked him up and he stopped crying.

"Bet he picked up the extra presence from you three. Wanna see him?" Aikera said asking the other two children. They nodded and ran to her side to look at Atrayu.

"How did you know it was Atrayu crying?" Rev asked.

"Because," Harper said sitting up, "Amkima is on my side of the bed. Atrayu went to sleep first and Amkima wanted to stay up. I put Atrayu on Aikera's side of the bed and took Amkima and told Aikera to go to bed."

"What do you need Rev?" Aikera asked the magog.

"Luna wanted ask you something." Rev said. The princess looked at the six year old girl waiting for the question.

"Momma, something is wrong with Beka. She won't talk to no one." Luna said.

"And she keeps telling dad it's his fault." Tamerlane added. Aikera sighed knowing what was going on. She looked at Harper, he nodded, and Aikera went to Beka.

"Beka calm down, I'm here to figure out why you have to children scared of you." Aikera said. Beka looked at her. "Come on, let's take a ride in the Maru."

Three hours later, the two of them were in the Maru, a good distance away from the Andromeda, but close enough to be seen by the warship. Aikera put the ship into autopilot and got out of the pilots seat looking at Beka expectedly. Beka wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Beka, tell me what has you so mad at Tyr." Aikera said sitting across the other woman.

"He proposed to me officially right before you gave birth. That's not the problem because I said yes. The problem is I am pregnant." Beka said crying.

"Why are you taking it out on Tyr?" Aikera asked cautiously. She knew she had major damage control to do with Tyr now also. "Beka you must tell him or the marriage, for lack of a better term right now, will never last. You need to learn how to talk to him. The reason he didn't discuss bringing Tamerlane here was because I did that one while you all were on cargo runs. He had no choice to tell me no because he knows better with me." Aikera said. Beka looked at the petite girl.

"Is that how you got Luna?" Beka asked.

"No, Luna was a bargain and a life we saved." Aikera said. "Lets go back so you can talk to your fiancée."

"Ok." Beka said quietly. Once docked back on the Andromeda, Tyr was asked to meet Aikera and Beka both on the observation deck. Tyr beat both women there, since he was closer to it then them. As they walked in Beka lingered at the door. Aikera approached her brother.

"Remain calm with her, she doesn't need more stress now. Now is the time to support her and love her." Aikera said. Tyr looked and Beka and she walked to him.

"I'm sorry for what I put you through the last couple of days. Tyr I'm pregnant." Beka said looking him in the eye. He looked at her shocked. He was beyond speechless.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty- Four:

**Chapter Twenty- Four:**

Four weeks later, the crew had a routine set. Aikera would watch all four children in the observation deck every morning after breakfast. After lunch was eaten, Tyr and Beka would spend time with Tamerlane, Rev or Trance would watch Luna, while Harper would take one or both of the twins so Aikera could rest for a couple of hours. Star was beginning to come into her own aviator skin and was able to do supply runs with any of the crew. Aikera estimated Beka to be about eight weeks pregnant. She would not do an ultrasound for two more weeks.

"Tyr, I will not do an ultra sound, and Trance is under strict orders not to do one either." Aikera said as they walked towards command one afternoon. All four children were currently napping in Beka's quarters. Beka was also taking a short nap.

"But I want to see my child." Tyr countered.

"I will not have her miscarry Tyr, so leave me alone." Aikera said entering command. Dylan looked up from his console and stopped mid sentence of his conversation with Rommie.

"Tyr, why are you pissing her off again?" Dylan asked. Rommie looked at her captain oddly. "Don't give me that look Rommie."

"What look would that be Captain?" she asked politely. Aikera snorted a laugh as Dylan sighed heavily.

"Aikera, you're a bad influence on my crew." Dylan said as his console beeped. Andromeda appeared on the screen.

"We're being hailed Captain." She said.

"Whose it from?" Dylan asked.

Andromeda looked at Aikera and said, "King Darien."

Aikera rolled her eyes and did her two places at once act. Her double showed up in machine shop and scared the pants off Harper.

"What is it babe?" He asked.

"My dad is hailing us now, if you wanna come see what he wants." Then she was gone. He sighed knowing he was never going to get use to that trick.

Back in command, the hail was brought up and King Darien looked at his daughter strangely. She cocked her head to the side but said nothing.

"I see she is still with you. Has it really been a year since you left here?" He said.

"Has it?" Aikera asked back politely.

"It has, I just wished to inform you that you are no longer the heir to the thrown. I have remarried and my wife has produced a male heir for me." He said.

"Yes!!" Aikera said doing a small happy dance. Dylan looked at her strangely. Tyr chuckled to himself.

"I thought you would be unhappy about that?" He said. Aikera looked at her father and laughed.

"Your highness, if you are happy then I am happy. You have an heir that can be raised to be a good king. I cannot argue over the heir to the throne. I always knew one day you would have the heir you always wanted. I was not that child nor will I ever be the Queen you would have wanted me to be." Aikera said standing up straight as the doors opened revealing Harper, Beka, Luna, Tamerlane, Atrayu and Amkima. Tamerlane went to his father. Luna ran to Aikera and tugged on her shirt. Aikera bent down to her level.

"Who is that?"

"That's my father, he just had a baby boy."

"Does that mean you're not gonna be a Queen?" Luna asked. Aikera nodded. Luna shrugged and went over to Tyr. She held her hands up to him and he picked her up.

"Who is that daughter?" Darien asked.

"My adopted daughter if you must know and no you cannot know her name." Aikera said with a growl.

"Wouldn't dream of prying into your business. I see you no longer wear the family crest." Darien said.

"Aww yes, they got a bit small for me when I got pregnant. Of course, you wouldn't of known about that though would you. Besides, I have no need to wear them now that I'm not going to be queen. I have a new family now father, one who loves me for me." Aikera said as Harper and Beka came to stand next to her. Aikera took Amkima from Beka, who then went and stood next to Tyr.

"And would these be your children?" Darien asked his daughter. Aikera just nodded. "I have said my part, I must go now. Duty calls after all." The channel was cut.


End file.
